Amy's Crushed
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Tired of being followed, Sonic decides to confront Amy.


****Disclaimer**** : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or the characters, I only use them for my stories.

 ** **Author's Note**** : This is not an anti SonaAmy fic, I just find stupid that SonAmy fans think that it is romantic in stalking someone that you like. There is nothing romantic about stalking someone that you claim to love. It is wrong and there is nothing romantic about that, so stop claiming that the relationship between Amy and Sonic is romantic when it is not.

Now I don't hate SonaAmy, but I do have problems that people claim there is a romantic relationship between Amy and Sonic when in reality there is nothing between them. So again I don't hate SonaAmy, I just have a problem with people claiming they are meant for each other when there is nothing between them. Stalking someone is not romantic it is an obsession and there is nothing romantic about that.

But anyway, enough rambling!

* * *

It was currently late in Station Square one of the largest and most well-known cities in planet Mobius with a population of 2,722,851 famous for its many attractions including an Amusement Park, a Hotel-Restaurant, and a Casino District. The sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky. It had already been three years since the defeat of Chaos, the Incident with the Space Colony ARK, the defeat of Metal Sonic, and the Invasion of the Black Arms, everyone continued to lead onto their old lives, especially for the blue anthropomorphic Mobian hedgehog named, Sonic The Hedgehog who is a 4 feet 5½ inches tall anthro mobian hedgehog and is wearing a light-blue sleeveless leather-jacket with dark-grey pants, a pair of white gloves and a pair of red Hi-Speed Shoes. Sonic was walking through the silent and almost lifeless streets of Station Square, he brought his hands up to hold his arms and rubs them slowly, he was not ever really being fond of the cold of the night.

Sonic looks around him, and all around him people both Mobians and Overlanders were still walking and crossing the streets. Station Square wasn't quite as busy as they would be during the day, but it was still full of people walking outside. Sonic saw couples walking hand in hand, laughing, and there were even a few families out, either walking calmly down the sidewalks or sitting together inside a restaurant, eating together. It was a nice night, despite the slightly chilly temperature of the crisp evening. Sonic then glances up at the night sky, just faintly able to notice the stars in the sky as well as the waxing gibbous moon that it still has the scar made by the canon of the Space Colony ARK. If he were further out of the city, he knew he would be able to see them much more clearly, as well as see many more. He liked being able to go out in nature now and then to just go star gazing and just relax.

After walking a few more of the almost desolate streets of Station Square, he quickly arrived at the empty park. He walked through the park but while he was walking, he heard footsteps behind him. So, Sonic pause a moment and when he did, the sounds in the background ceased as well. Sonic with a calm expression but ready to fight decided to walk just a bit further and he heard the footsteps behind him again, causing him to stop again. He sniffed and recognize the smell, so he sighed and turned around to see the anthropomorphic Mobian pink hedgehog that stands at 4 feet 4½ inches tall named, Amy Rose who is a pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms and she is wearing a red one-piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons with a lavender sarashi around her waist, tall red boots with a white stripe down the center and white cuffs, a red hairband, and a pair of white gloves with grey fingertips with golden ring bracelets around her wrists.

"Hello, Amy..." Sonic said with sarcasm in his voice as he crossed his arms around his chest with an unamused expression.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you called me out my dear, Sonic!" Amy said with a smile on her face.

Sonic sighed and turned around to continue his walking, but in the next second, Amy was walking beside him in silence with a smile on her face while looking at Sonic. Sonic stopped his walking and turned to her, annoyed that he apparently didn't seem to have caught the hint of him wanting to be alone.

"Amy!" Sonic said trying to keep his voice down, "Why must you always follow me like a shadow?" He said still trying to keep his voice down, "Do you have anywhere else to go?" He asked and Amy chuckled and shook her head.

"My Sonic, you were meant for me..." Amy said still smiling at Sonic, "Even though you don't agree, so I'll follow you until you love me." She said and Sonic sighed and facepalm his face, "You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same..." She said still smiling at Sonic, "One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything. We'll be together, yes forever."

"I'm sorry, Amy..." Sonic said as he gave Amy a serious expression, "I don't feel that way about you. Besides, you'll get over this silly little crush." He said and Amy was in shocked so she curves her fist angrily at the words of Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily, slamming her feet into the ground as her eyes began to glaze over at Sonic, "This isn't some silly little crush that I have on you!"

"How would you know!?" Sonic with a serious but calm expression asked while he waits for Amy to respond.

"Because I've loved you since I can remember!" Amy shouted as tears began to pour out of her eyes, "When we first met... I had a strange feeling that we have met to be together!" She said before he removed some tears from her eyes, "Since the day we met, I knew we were destined to be more than just friends! You mean the world to me and, I hope I also hold a special place in your heart too."

Sonic sighed and look at Amy with a serious expression making Amy gulped of nervousness, "Amy, is time for me to tell you this!" He said with a serious expression on his face, "I like you as a friend, but that's it!" He said to Amy who began to cry, "There's never gonna be anything between us, so, please! Stop acting as if there is going to be something between us." He said still with a serious expression on his face, "You seriously need to stop following me like some crazy stalker!"

"B-but I-I-I-" Amy stuttered and still crying.

"No buts Amy!" Sonic said before he sighed and calm himself down, "Why did you have to follow me everywhere I go!? I hate Stalkers!" He said still with a serious expression on his face, "Look, Amy..." He said as he gave Amy a small smile, "You're a great woman and also a great friend, but we're just friends, and we can be friends, but that is it!" He said before he uses one of his hands to lift Amy's head to give her a small smile, "Do you understand me?" He asked while staring at Amy, and saw that she was fighting back her tears as his words cut right to her fragile heart.

"Y, yes... I-I understand..." Amy whispered as she shut her eyes and hold back her tears.

"Good..." Sonic said as he smiles a bit at Amy, "Glad that we got that done. Well, have a good night!" He said before he turned around and ran off with his super-speed vanishing down the road into the distance.

Then, Amy opened her eyes and watched Sonic vanishing into the distance while her eyes never leave from the spot that Sonic vanished to. Amy Rose stood in her place for what seemed like hours before, she started to walk away with tears in her eyes.


End file.
